Sharing a moment
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: Naruto kisses Sasuke by accident AGAIN. But the only persons reacting as you'd expect is Sakura and Kakashi. And can you even leave Naruto and Sasuke alone in a romantic scene? SasuNaru shounen-ai!


**Heei fanficfreaks!^^ Lets take the whole 'disclaim-thing', shall we? - I dont own Naruto. If i did, you think i would settle with writing storys inhere? (Not that theres anything wrong with !) :) This is shounen-ai, light yaoi. Means boy x boy. SasuNaru^^ **

**So this is another hopelessly romantic story. But I can't help it. When it comes to SasuNaru, it just seems like it can't get romantic enough? :3 And i hate cheesy romance elsewise...? -.- God, Im weird...**

* * *

"Uzumaki, you big, fat jerkface! You come back here!"  
Sasuke yelled. Never in his whole life had Naruto heard him that angry. Naruto had to agree with him, though. He _was_ a jerkface. I mean, who is dumb enough to actually kiss the same person _twice_ by accident? Because that's what happened. Sasuke had finally seemed to forget Narutos big mistake back at the ninja academy, but today, team 7 was training in the woods, walking up the trees. Naruto slipped, just as Sasuke was walking below him. Naruto landed on top of the Uchiha, and their faces collided again. And not only was Sasuke pissed as hell, but Sakura allmost killed him with a rock twice her size. Damn. The only one to find this situation amusing was Kakashi-sensei, who mumbled something like 'This is far more interesting than Icha-Icha paradise..' When they passed him. Naruto was _this _close to throwing him the finger, but decided not to. That would have slowed him down.

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU?"  
Sakura. Oh fucking crap. Sasuke may be angry. But Sakura was FURRIOUS! There was NO WAY he'd survive meeting her right now. It was not like he had a chance to hide. It was his own fault for wearing a orange jumpsuit. Golden spikes jumped up and down, from tree to tree, with a ravenhaired lightning right behind him, long, pink hair a couple of meters behind them. Naruto did the only thing he could think of right now. Naruto did the _only _thing he could think of when he was in trouble.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"  
He shouted, all out of air. Four more Narutos formed next to him, splitting up, to confuse the enemy. Or in this case, two very pissed team mates. Naruto himself didn't, to his own luck, get chased, they went for his shadowclones. The blonde boy slided down the tree, inhaling heavily. If it was only Sakura, he could've escaped quicly. But Sasuke was different. He was just as good, maybe even better, than Naruto at practically everything. Naruto pushed a few trees aside, and made his way through the forrest. He kept walking, untill he was deep in the woods. As he pushed aside another bush, he gasped at the sight. The place he'd made his way to, was a quiet, little place. A tiny waterfall made a nice, calming sound as it hit the little river, running close to Naruto. There was just enough room for him to lay down. The sun, which was slowly going down, made orange-red reflections in the river. They formed funny shapes, as the water changed.  
"That's a cat with a bow... And that's a car pushed by a big man with a bottle in his hand... And that's a kangaroo with boots!"  
Naruto laughed out to no one, pointing at the various shapes. His eyes widened, as he thought he saw the shape of a certain at-the-moment-angry-as-hell ravenhaired boy... But he blinked, and the image was all gone. After some time, the sun was all gone, and the stars and the moon was shining silvery into the water. But this was just even prettyer. Naruto would've fallen asleep if he didn't have to stay awake to make sure that Sakura didn't appear out of nowhere and crush his head with a rock.

"I finally found you, huh?"

Naruto froze. Sasuke. If he pretended to be asleep, maybe he would go away. Sasuke was, afterall, a man with honour. Maybe he wanted a fair fight, and didn't want to attack a sleeping guy.

"Don't even pretend to sleep, dobe!"  
The raven yelled. Naruto turned around. He waved weakly.  
"H-hi Sas-Sasuke?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, and sat down next to the blonde.

"Don't worry, Im not gonna kick your ass today. Im exhausted after chasing those stupid shadowclones... If i were you, I'd be more scared of Sakura, she's pretty angry..."

Naruto looked up at his face. He sorta looked like a girl in the weak light of the moon. He actually looked quite pretty. Naruto nearly slapped himself. _What the hell? I think Sasuke is... Attractive...? Holy fuck, that's SO GAY? _

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Sasuke asked. Naruto starred down the grass, blushing like mad.

"I.. Umm... Was just wondering... Why you didn't want to fight me?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"You wan't me to kick you sorry ass, or what?"  
"No.. It's just... Why aren't you mad at me?"  
"Well..."  
Sasuke sighed, shifting his legs, so he was pointing directly at Naruto.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I've just gotten used to your stupiditys..."  
"TEME! What the hell? Here, I was actually thinking you were sort of nice today!"  
"You were...?"  
Sasuke asked, tilting his head a little to the side. _Stop that, you asshole. It looks so CUTE! No! NO, NARUTO!_

"N-no..."  
The blonde tried, starring intense at the water.

"Okay, why are you blushing?"  
No answer.

"Naruto? Oi, Naruto-dobe!"

Sasuke poked Narutos shoulder.

"Don't... Don't touch me..."

"Uhu! Sorry, miss drama queen!"  
Sasuke mocked, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't know that i duscusted you that much! Allright, then I'll go!"  
Sasuke said, attending to get up, but without thinking, Naruto dragged him down again.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. Stay."  
"Why?"  
"Because... Because this place is so beautifull, you have to share it with someone. Even if it's an Ice-prick..."

".. Or a loudmouth dobe..."  
Sasuke mumbled, curling up like a ball, hands wrapped around his knees.

"So tell me, teme. Why aren't you out there slapping me around for kissing you again?"  
"I told you allready. Im tired..."  
"Yea, cut it out. I think there's another reason!"  
"Oh yeah, what might that be?"  
Naruto smiled devilish.

"I think you liked it!"

Sasuke lost ballance, and tripped backwords with a gasp. He sat up, with an awkward look on his face. He coughed, and regained his stoneface.

"I wouldn't say, it was comfortable, having your teeth slamming down my face..."  
"But if it hadn't been so... You know.. Ow-ish... You think you'd like it then?"  
"I... I wouldn't know. That never happened. You allways hit me with too much power..."  
Sasuke stammered. Naruto didn't know Sasuke could blush. But though it was dark, Naruto saw how a cute pink color spread all over the pale cheeks.

"Oh, i see..."  
Naruto giggled. He sat up, capturing Sasukes wrists with his hands, pinning them to the ground.

"... Well, how'bout you tell me after I'm done?"  
He smiled, bending over. Naurto didn't know what the hell he was thinking. Maybe it was the beautifull surroundings, maybe it was long wanted lust. Neither knew, neither cared. Naruto was only inches away from Sasukes face, he felt his hot breath against his lips.

"Fine by me..."  
Sasuke mumbled, moving slowly closer. Their lips met with a wet noise, sending warm waves through Narutos entire body. It was... Incredible! As the tip of Sasukes tounge touched Narutos bottom lip, the blonde moaned softly. He wrapped his arms around a pale neck, pushing him closer. Naruto opened his mouth, letting Sasuke enter. Their heads rolled from side to side, trying to regain air. They didn't want to part yet. But the massive lack of air, forced them to pull apart. They just sat there, looking into each others eyes, for a while.

"I've gotta hand it to you..."

Sasuke gasped, panting like mad.

"That was one hell of a kiss..."

Naruto smiled widely.

"Now you know what you've been missing out on, by letting me continue!"  
Naruto laughed. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself..."  
He sighed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes waist.

"I think I... I think I really like you... Alot... DATTEBAYO!"  
The blonde purred. Sasuke smiled back.

"I like you too..."  
They looked at the moon, holding each other, just holding...

* * *

**Uiiiii! End! ^^**

**Please leave a message, and tell me what'cha think! And keep in mind, english isn't 'my' language, so go easy on me please, it its spelled wrong, or so on! ^^ Im danish, just so you know it! X3 See ya! **


End file.
